Cause I remember
by Boogie
Summary: Lily Evans, the red-haired girl who


Lily Evans, the red-haired girl who  
married The Famous James Potter and  
died protecting her 1-year-old son Harry Potter.  
  
Here's my version of her life:  
  
A warm sunny morning in July,  
  
The first day in the summer holidays.  
  
All the kids were out playing except the ones who were on there way to Disney land or somewhere else to spend their summer.  
  
But there was one girl who wasn't with any of these kids,  
  
She was in her garden with a very cute kitten called Snowy (because it was as white as the snow) Mrs. Hutson owned it, but  
  
Lily Evans felt like Snowy belonged to her, it was always somewhere near her, if she had to go inside Snowy would run after her or jump up to the window and sit there looking sad after her.  
  
That was why she almost always was outside.  
  
She didn't have any one else to play with, the other kids didn't want her with them because of her red flamey hair and her weird green eyes and she was only 5, so to get revenge Lily sometimes played pranks on them and when they told their parents and they went to yell at her she just gave them her "Very innocent Puppy eyes", it always worked.  
  
Suddenly Snowy ran into the bushes "Where are you going Snowy?" Lily said and looked behind her  
  
to see what it was that scared Snowy.  
  
There was a big noisy moving truck stopping at the empty house next-door.  
  
That made Lily very curious so she walked over to the truck.  
  
And a beautiful lady stepped out followed by a little boy who seemed to be on Lily's age.  
  
"Hi! Are you moving in?" Lily asked them.  
  
"Jep" The boy said, "I'm James Potter"  
  
"Lily Evans, your new neighbor" Lily said and smiled.  
  
"Where do you live?" James asked,  
  
"Over there" Lily said and pointed at her house, "Wanna see my room?"  
  
"Sure" James said, "Can I go mom?"  
  
"Alright but be home before it gets dark" Mrs. Potter said.  
  
"Thanks" James said and ran after Lily who was already on her way to her House.  
  
That started a whole new chapter in Lily's Life.  
  
She and James got best friends very quick and Lily forgot almost all about the other kids.  
  
Lily was as happy as ever! But it all ended on a day in September when she was 9 years old...  
  
The school bell had just called everyone into class, including James and Lily's.  
  
They sat down together in the back of the classroom next to the window.  
  
"God morning class" A black-haired woman walked inside.  
  
"God morning Ms. Treestone" The class said already bored by this woman who could make any one fall asleep only by talking.  
  
"Today we have a new student with us" Ms. Treestone said and that made the whole class awake again, full of Curiosity.  
  
"This is Sirius Black" Ms Treestone continued and a boy walked in.  
  
He was quit handsome with long black-hair and blue eyes and a grin on his lips.  
  
"Sit down over there next to James" Ms. Treestone said to Sirius and pointed at Lily's and James' table.  
  
"Oki doki" Sirius said and walked over to James and sat down on the empty seat not nervous at all.  
  
"Hi I'm James" James said.  
  
"And I'..." Lily was cut of, by Ms. Treestone: "Well everyone, find your books please and read the story on P. 62 two and two together.  
  
"Want to be my partner?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"Jep" Sirius grinned and Lily sat there feeling very betrayed, she looked around but saw that everyone had a partner so she decided to read alone, she was not going to tell it to Ms. Treestone because then she would probably want to read with her.  
  
After school Lily was supposed to play with James at his house but before she could even say "James?" she saw him and Sirius walk over to James house...  
  
And that was only the beginning; James totally ignored Lily and didn't even say hi to her when she walked past him.  
  
But then Sirius or James got that Idea to play a prank on Lily, and they thought it was so fun that they started to play a prank on her at least once a day and the pranks only got crueler and crueler.  
  
But after 4 months of that she had had enough, she begged her parents to move so they moved over to London-to a bigger house and a better school.  
  
She didn't really get new friends there but at least they didn't play pranks on her.  
  
It was an okay life for her but that all changed at her 11 years birthday...:  
  
She was in her room reading a book she had gotten from Petunia in a birthday present.  
  
Suddenly something flew right through her open window and banged into the wall!  
  
Quickly Lily got up to see what it was.  
  
On the floor there was a brown owl, it looked to be very old.  
  
"Oh my god" Lily said terrified, "Are you okay?"  
  
She took the owl up and placed it on her bed.  
  
What the hell is it doing here? Was her first thought  
  
but like the owl read her mind it stretched out its right food towards her.  
  
Tied around it there was an envelope, Lily untied it and looked at the front of it where  
  
there with green letters stood:  
  
L. Evans  
Up the stairs and room to the left.  
  
Floweralley 34  
  
London  
  
Lily read it again and again until she finally decided to open the envelope to see what was inside it. Inside there was a letter which she grabbed and fowled out so she could read what stood:  
  
Hogwarts - School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Armando Dippet  
  
Dear Miss Evans  
We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted  
  
at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1.  
  
we await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Deputy Headmaster  
  
what do they mean by "We await your owl"? Lily thought.  
  
She found a piece of paper and wrote:  
  
Dear Mr. Dumbledore  
  
I'm sorry but I have a question for you.  
  
Am I a witch?  
  
I mean I have to be sure because  
  
I do not want to find out that this is yet another cruel  
  
prank.  
  
-Lily Evans  
  
Lily was right about to send the letter when the doorbell rang.  
  
She rose up and went down to get it.  
  
In the doorway there stood a man with Black messy hair.  
  
"Hello I'm Harold Potter" The man said and shook Lily's hand.  
Is that James father? I never saw him when I was at James house.  
He always said that he was somewhere in Africa.  
"I'm Lily Evans" Lily said hoping James hadn't told his father about her.  
"yes I know that, I'm here to help you to get to Diagonally so you can buy your school supplies," Mr. Potter said.  
"How come?" Lily asked confused,  
"Because you are a muggleborn and if I wouldn't be here to help you, you would probably think this was a cruel joke" Mr. Potter said.  
"Muggleborn? What does that mean?" Lily asked.  
"A muggle is someone who has absolute no magic in their blood, and a muggleborn is witch who comes from muggles" Mr. Potter said and walked inside.  
"Have you shown your parents the letter?"  
"No" Lily said.  
"Well go and fetch the letter so you can tell them now" Mr. Potter said and lily raced upstairs and got the letter.  
"Now where are your parents?" Mr. Potter asked and took the letter.  
"Inside the living room" Lily said and pointed at a closed door which led to the living room.  
"Alright" Mr. Potter said and opened the door.  
"Wait" Lily whispered and Mr. Potter turned around.  
"Don't tell them your surname," Lily said and added when she saw Mr. Potter's confused face "It's a long story but just don't okay?"  
"Okay" Mr. Potter said and walked through the open door.  
"Mum, dad I got a letter earlier today which I think you should read" Lily said to her parents who were sitting on the coach watching "Days of your life"  
"What is it Hun?" Mum said and looked at the stranger who was handing her a letter.  
"Read it" Lily said, and her mom gave her one last look and then read the letter.  
"Oh my god! I thought the pranks would stop once we moved" Mrs. Evans said.  
"It isn't a joke mom" Lily said, "Tell her Harold"  
"I'd prefer to show it" Mr. potter said and took a stick from his pocket  
and mumbled some funny words on Latin and suddenly one of the lamps raised a foot or so up in the air and back down again.  
"Let me see that letter" Mr. Evans said and took the letter from Mrs. Evans.  
"Oh that's great Hun!" Mrs. Evans said and gave Lily a hug.  
"We're so proud of you!" Mr. Evans said and looked like Christmas had come early this year.  
"But what are you doing here?" Mrs. Evans asked Mr. Potter.  
"I'm here to help Lily buy her school supplies in diagonally" Mr. Potter said.  
"Today?" Mrs. Evans said.  
"Yes"  
"Can I come with you?" Mrs. Evans looked hopefully at Mr. Potter  
"Sure" He answered and flashed her a smile.  
5 min. later they were inside an ugly and smelly pub, which Mr. Potter said was called "The leaky caldron"  
"Is this really the way to Diagonally?" Lily asked when Mr. Potter showed them through the backdoor.  
"Yup" He said and took his wand out and tapped it on one of the stones in the brick wall, and suddenly there was a big hole in the wall, on the other side there was a whole alley filled with strange stores and people in cloaks and pointy hats.  
"The first we have to do is go and get your money changed to wizard money in Gringotts" Mr. Potter said and nodded to a big building in the other end of the alley.  
It was really big; there was a big clock on it that didn't have numbers. Under the clock there stood with big golden letters

"Gringotts"

The building was snow white and almost shined in the sunshine.  
At the top of the stairs up to the entrance there was a small creature that opened the door to Gringotts for them.  
"What was that?" Lily asked.  
"An elf" Mr. Potter whispered,

On the other side of the door there was a big hall with counters all around them.  
Mr. Potter walked straight to the first counter, "Hello we're here to get some muggle money changed to Wizards"  
"Aha" the elf said and looked a little grumpy, "How much?"  
Mrs. Evans told him the amount of money she wanted changed and soon they were outside again.  
"Where should we go first?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
"I think we should split teams, Lily you can go over there and get your cloaks while Mrs. Evans and I while go and buy your books over there, and we'll met at the café over there" Mr. Potter said.  
So Lily went over to an old looking building where there was a sign that said:

"Madam Malkins"

Lily opened the door and heard a small bell ring in the back of the room, a small lady walked over to her.  
"Hello my dear" She said and smiled, "Hogwarts?"  
Lily nodded and the Lady showed her through a door to the right.  
"Is this your first year?" She asked while she started to measure her.  
"Yes" Lily said,  
"That's it, just sit over there and I'll go and get your cloaks done" The lady said and walked away.  
Lily sat down and noticed that there was a boy in the room, he had black hair and looked very much like...  
"Hi I'm James Potter," He said,  
"Hi" Lily said and tried to look away.  
"Well are you gonna tell me your name?" James asked.  
But before Lily got the chance to answer the lady came back,  
"Here you go," She said and Lily hurried out of the store,  
She hurried so much that she didn't she the boy that was walking down the alley, so she bumped right into him.  
"Oh I'm so sorry" Lily said and stood up.  
"A pretty one" The greasy haired boy just said and started to walk over to her but Lily backed away until she could fell the wall behind her.  
The boy was right about to say something when James walked out of Madam Malkins.  
"Hey! Get away from her git" He said.  
"Isn't it the famous Potter" The boy said.  
"And the very famous and handsome Black" A boy said with a grin and walked over to James.  
Not Sirius too Lily thought and felt a wave of rage come over her, which she unfortunately for the greasy haired boy turned right at him and kicked him hard in the place boys never liked to be kicked.  
The greasy haired boy crumpled up and felt down.  
"That was one hell of a kick girl!" Sirius said amazed.  
Lily gave him an angry look and walked away to the Café she and her mom and Mr. Potter were going to met.  
They weren't there yet so Lily bought her self an ice cream and sat down enjoying the sunshine.  
"Wasn't it here she walked in?" Lily looked up and saw James and Sirius talking.  
"Jep she's sitting over there all alone, let's join her" James said.  
"Hi are those seats taking?" Sirius asked.  
"Jep" Lily said and hoped they would go away.  
"Really? I don't see anyone" James said.  
"I'm waiting for someone," Lily said.  
"Whose the someone?" Sirius asked.  
"My mom and your dad" Lily said and nodded to James.  
"My Dad?" James said.  
What the hell am I doing, now they won't leave for sure Lily though and mentally slapped her self.  
"Yes he came to my house to escort me and mom to Diagonalley" Lily said.  
"But, I thought he was dead! And how do you know he's my dad" James said.  
"I'll be off then" Lily said and threw the rest of her ice cream in the trashcan and was going to stand up but James stopped her,  
"Not before you tell me how you know he's my dad"  
"well your dad's name is Harold Potter right?" Lily asked and James nodded.  
"And besides you look very much like each other" Lily said, "And now I'll be leaving"  
"Well we should be walking with you, so there isn't any more boys that are going to push you up the wall" Sirius said grinning.  
"I am perfectly able to protect my self" Lily said  
"oh Lily you should have seen the bookstore, it was magnificent!" Mrs. Evans said just arriving at the café with Mr. Potter, "Who are you to?"  
"I'm James and this is Sirius" James said.  
Mrs. Evans looked at Lily like asking her if it was the two that had been so cruel to her and Lily gave her a little no.  
Because she didn't want James and Sirius to figure out that she was the girl they had pranked in fear they would possibly start that again.  
"I thought you were dead" James said to Mr. Potter.  
"James not now" Mr. Potter just said.  
"Is that your kid?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
"Yes" Mr. Potter said.  
They sat in silence for a while.  
"Mom I'm going to buy my wand and the rest of the things, you can just rest here if you want" Lily said and stood up.  
"Thanks Hun. When your done I'll be waiting for you here okay?" Mrs. Evans said.  
"Well be going with you" James said quickly.  
"Jep don't want the git to attack you again" Sirius said.  
"What? What git?" Mrs. Evans said.  
"Bye mom" Lily said and started to walk away and Sirius and James were soon beside her again.  
"Thanks a lot Sirius, She'll be asking me again and again till I die, about what you were talking about" Lily said.  
"That's my job" Sirius said and grinned.  
"Well don't expect any tips from me then" Lily said.  
James chuckled.  
"I'm gonna buy my wand now, so just wait over there okay?" Lily said.  
"Okay" they said and Lily walked into a store with wands in the window.  
She bought her wand, and slipped out of the backdoor.  
Glad that she had got rid of Sirius and James she bought the rest of the things and went back to the Café.  
She and her mom drove back home and Lily didn't see James or Sirius on the way out of Diagonalley.

Lily used the rest of her holiday reading and memorizing her schoolbooks.  
On the day she was leaving to Hogwarts she awoke early and took a quick shower.  
Then she used at least 25 minutes on finding the perfect clothes for Hogwarts.  
She finally slipped into a green tank top and jeans.  
The sunshine shone through her windows making her hair look like fire, not that it didn't already look like fire.  
Lily often hated her hair but her mom didn't want her to color it so Lily had to live with it like that.  
She looked at her hair for a moment and gave a deep sigh and comped it and lot it fall down her shoulders in waves.  
"Breakfast is ready" Her mom yelled up the stairs.  
"I'm coming" Lily yelled back and went down the stairs and went into the kitchen.  
The kitchen was white except for the floor, which was a fade pink with blue dots.  
Lily's mom hated that floor and was planning to color it gray or white so it matched the rest of the kitchen. Lily was highly against that, but what can you do when your mother hates it?  
"I've made Eggs and Bacon" Mrs. Evans said and placed a plate witch good smelly bacon and eggs in front of Lily who had just sat down at the small table in the middle of the kitchen.  
"Thanks" Lily said and started eating.  
Mrs. Evans started to wash the pan she had made the breakfast on.  
"No hurry up dear, I'll be driving you to Kings cross but I can't stay there for long. I'm sorry Hun but I have a meeting I have to go to" Mrs. Evans said and placed the washed pan back on it's place.  
"All right mom" Lily said and finished her breakfast and went back to her room to double check if she had remembered to pack everything.  
After a final look at her room she struggled to get the trunk down the stairs (she actually just lot it fall down) and her mom helped her to get it up into the car.  
Mrs. Evans started the car and they were off.  
Lily looked after the house, missing it already.  
Mrs. Evans turned the radio and started to listen to a symphony playing Mozart.  
"Mom please, can't you wait until I'm out of the car again?" Lily asked.  
"Just a moment," Mrs. Evans said and started to wave her left hand like she was the one who was directing.  
"mom!" Lily said and rolled her eyes.  
"Alright then" Mrs. Evans said and turned the radio off just as the arrived at Kings cross.  
"Go and fetch one of those over there" Mrs. Evans said and nodded at some Luggage carrier.  
Lily got one of them and went back and somehow she got her very heavy trunk lifted on it.  
"Well goodbye Hun" Mrs. Evans said and gave Lily a big hug.  
"Goodbye mom" Lily said and rolled her trunk into the station.  
Okay Mr. Potter told me how to get to the platform, hope he wasn't joking Lily thought and walked straight to the pillar between Platform 10 and 9.  
She then looked around to see if anyone was looking and then went straight at it, when she was almost there she closet her eyes but nothing happened.  
She stopped and opened them and saw she was standing near a jet-black train where there stood "Hogwarts Express" on.  
Well now I know he wasn't kidding Lily thought and went inside the train.  
She looked for an empty compartment but didn't find one, at last she was in the last compartment and she peeked in, no one was there so she happily sat down and looked out the window.  
The train ride was quickly over and Lily got sorted to Gryfindor, but to her sadness James and Sirius too were in Gryfindor.

Now it was her seventh and final year...

A/N: Tood bad, you have to wait till next chapter to hear about that ;) Please R&R!


End file.
